The invention relates to display structures and more particularly to paint chip display structures.
In the marketing of paint it is desirable to provide paint chips to prospective paint customers demonstrating colors and surface finishes corresponding to the effects obtained by using the different colors and types of paint being marketed. Such paint chips can be typically characterized as small pieces of heavy paper or cardboard having a finish on a front surface corresponding to at least one paint finish and color intended to be represented. Display of such paint chips typically involves the use of suitable stands or display devices permitting a prospective paint customer to select one or more paint chips representative of paints and colors he wishes to purchase.
It is desirable to display such paint chips in close proximity to each other and in a stacked manner to allow a prospective paint purchaser to easily view and concurrently compare different colors and finishes of the paints. Further it is desirable to allow the prospective paint purchaser to remove a paint chip and reveal another paint chip representative of the same paint and color as represented by the removed paint chip.
One disadvantage of typical paint chip display devices is the ability of the customer to remove the last paint chip of a select color and finish, necessitating the supply of paint chips to be replenished before another prospective customer can view a similar paint chip sample corresponding to the exhausted supply. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a low cost, display system that allows for the simultaneous display of a paint sample corresponding to each stack of paint chips representative of a paint and color that is non removable and adequately protected from attempted removal by a prospective paint customer. Furthermore, it is desirable to reduce the required floor space of the display by eliminating extensive cabinetry and surface area by allowing the paint chip display to be easily modified to include space for only those paint chips desired to be displayed. It is further desirable to provide a paint chip display device with a relatively low cost and ease of assembly of the device itself
A paint chip display device that includes a plurality of containers each of which has a partially open front face, a rear-wall portion having a front surface and a back surface, the rear wall portion being substantially oppositely disposed from the open front face; a first side-wall portion disposed between the rear wall portion and the open front face, a second side-wall portion disposed between the rear wall portion and the open front face, the rear wall portion and first and second side wall portions at least partially defining a cavity, and a front wall portion secured to at least one of the first and second side-wall portion and partially obscuring the open front face. The first side-wall portion includes at least one mounting protrusion, and the second side-wall portion includes at least one corresponding slot, and the mounting protrusion and slot are positioned such that when said mounting protrusion of a first of the containers is engaged with the slot of a second of the containers, the rear-wall portion of one of the first or second containers is substantially adjacent to the open front face of the other of said first and second containers.